Special therapy
by AlternativeBitch
Summary: Just a smutty little Oneshot about Dean Ambrose as a therapist and one very special patient.


**I thought about making the lunatic a therapist for a little story :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy this dirty, little Oneshot.**

**(I own nothing but the storyidea and my OC)**

* * *

Dean worked in this psychiatric hospital for about three months now, he liked his new workstation and really got along with his colleagues. He had already worked with mentally ill patients before, but his new job was a whole new opportunity for him and he was glad that he got this position.

If you didn`t know Dean, you would never think that he is a psychological therapist, you would rather think that he`s a lazy unemployed guy who lives on his friends couch. He dressed pretty casually and his spirit was always easygoing, all his friends would surely describe him as a cool guy.

Today Dean was expecting a new patient – a twentysix year old female, who already had been to prison because of the crimes she had committed over the last eight years. Some of them were only small offences like stealing an apple from the fruit corner of a supermarket, but some of them were bigger deals like robbery and physical injuries. She was sent to the psychiatry, because the judges thought that a mental illness might have caused all this.

Dean had red her file – her name is Jade, twentysix years old, divorced, no kids, dropped out of college for having sex on the campus, committed her first crime at the age of eighteen, was sent to prison at the age of twentytwo and was released two and a half years later.

Dean had to grin at the fact that Jade dropped out of college for having sex on the campus. "A wild one", he said to hisself.

_BAM!_ Someone banged on his office door, Dean looked at the clock which showed 3 a.m. It must be his new patient "I hadn`t expected her to be on time", Dean said to hisself slightly grinning.

When he opened the door a young woman with medium length black hair stood in front of him. "You must be Jade, come on in", he greeted her with a dimpled smile on his face.

Dean looked at the woman, she had a pretty nice ass he thought and he had expected her to be taller – she must be around 5foot2.

"Yes, I am Jade and who are you, _handsome?_, she said teasingly and looked him deeply into the eyes.

"Her eyes are so fucking green", Dean thought. "I am Dean, but for you I am Mister Ambrose", he replied smiling.

"Mister Ambrose", Jade repeated in a slow voice. "That sounds very hot….mhmmm imagine me screaming _Mister Ambrose_ while you are fucking me on that desk", she purred.

"Awww, no, just kidding", she then added laughing. Dean swallowed at the _joke_ she just made, he had to admit she wasn`t unattractive even though she wasn`t like the type of woman he usually fucked, he usually fucked tanned blonde _barbie-look-a-likes_ and Jade didn`t seem to be one of those, she was pretty pale and had tattoos up and down her arms and the word HATE was tattooed in big letters on the right side of her neck.

"Well…Jade, just sit down and I will ask you some questions first", Dean said to change the subject.

Jade sat down at the black couch in Deans office and expectantly looked at him. Dean felt a bit uncomfortable that she was looking at him, normally he was the one that made others uncomfortable by looking at them.

"Well…Jade, lets start with the first question", Dean continued and sat down on a chair next to the couch.

"How was your life growing up?", he asked.

"Hmmmm…," Jade moaned while she was looking around in the air and played with a chuck of her hair. Dean just looked at her, he was curious about what she was going to say, if she was going to say something at all.

"As a child I was constantly teased by the other children, they never wanted to play with me. As a teenager my mommies boyfriends always fucked me", she said in a cute, innocent voice like she was the child again of what she was talking about.

"So, you got raped", Dean said assumingly and made a quick note on his writing pad.

"Fucked, I prefer the word fucked", Jade corrected him with a smile.

"Sure!", Dean said nodding his head. "Would you say your _sexlife_ is a bit disturbed ?", he then continued asking.

"Mhmmm, nope, I wouldn't say disturbed… I mean, I need to be fucked, I need my hole to be filled, because….well, I think that's what its for. When I am on a journey I sometimes ask a random guy to fuck me in an alley so I just have to bend over the next trashcan," she said it was nothing special, like every woman asks strange men to fuck them in alleys.

Dean felt his dick harden at Jades narrations, he imagined how it would be to fuck a though woman like her, she must be quite a screamer during sex, he thought.

He cleared his throat to ask the next question and to be distracted, because she was still his patient and he had to treat her like any other patient.

"Oh, Mister Ambrose, may I take of my jacket, Its fucking warm here", Jade asked in a sweet voice, which to be honestly didn`t fit her appearance.

"Of course", Dean replied before Jade took off her black leather jacket revealing a white tanktop with no bra underneath, she was one of those girls who gave a fuck about wearing a bra. Dean had to conquer hisself as he saw the outlines of her perfectly shaped round tits showing throught the thin fabric. "How can a criminal psycho have such nice tits?", he thought.

"Mister Ambrose, may I sit on your lap for the rest of the time?", Jade asked him in that same cute, innocent voice.

"Jade, please be serious", Dean said, although he couldn`t be _serious_ himself in this situation.

"But I want to sit on your lap, it looks very comfortable", she whined and folded her arms across her _juicy_ chest.

"Okay, lets make a deal, you can sit on my lap for the next five minutes and then we just continue normally, okay?", Dean said a bit annoyed, even though he wouldn`t have a problem with Jade sitting on his lap.

"Yes!", Jade shouted happily and went over to him to place her nice ass on his lap. Her buttcheeks felt pretty nice on his thighs, he had to admit to hisself as he felt his cock harden again.

"Mister Ambrose, you are poking me with your dick", Jade said and turned her head a bit to the side to see _Mister Ambrose._

"Jade, what can I do? I am just a man", Dean said and was surprised about his own words.

"Oh, oh, I have an idea, Mister Ambrose. You can fuck me on your desk and after that your mind will be clear again and we can continue", she said enthusiasticly teetering on his lap.

That wasn't a bad idea, Dean thought, but he couldn't have sex with a patient.

"Please, Mister Ambrose, fuck me on your desk, I need it so bad right now, I haven't been fucked for about….I guess 24 hours or so", Jade almost begged him to fuck the living hell out of her.

In that moment Dean couldn`t hold onto hisself anymore, he ungently pushed her from his lap making her land onto the floor of his office.

"Fine, then take off your pants and get ready for me!", he commanded sharply as he was rubbing hisself slightly through his jeans.

"I like it when men talk to me like that", Jade purred and took off her red checked punky looking jeans before she sat down at the edge of the desk and spread her legs. She had a really pretty pussy, Dean thought as he saw her pink entrance. On her lower stomach there was a tattoo saying _FUCK HOLE_ with an arrow pointing down to her privates, this tattoo was a souvenir from her time in prison.

Dean unbuckled his belt and pulled down his blue jeans revealing his impressive dick.

"Oh Fuck, Mister Ambrose, your dick is fucking big", Jade said as she saw his _best friend._

Dean came over to her, grabbed her by her thighs to pull her closer to hisself and then shoved his full length into her letting out a slight groan.

Jade looked him directly into his eyes as he was standing in front of her with his dick inside her.

"That's all you got?", she said teasingly and looked him even deeper into the eyes to provoke him.

That was enough, Dean wanted to fuck her hard like she deserved it. He rammed his dick into her ruthlessly.

"Fuck!", Jade squeaked at his actions. "Oh shit, Mister Ambrose!", she cursed as he fucked her even harder.

"So much for _that's all you got, huh?_", Dean said looking into her eyes as he was thrusting into her.

"Oh Fuck, your dick is so fucking big", Jade whined out. "Who has the biggest dick?", Dean shouted at her asking provocatively. "You, Mister Ambrose, you have the biggest dick!", she screamed out.

Then he grabbed her by her shoulders pushing her even further down on his cock. "Awww", Jade moaned loudly at that, letting him know that he had gotten very deep. He fucked her with all his anger, he really wanted to take his frustration out on her.

"Please hit me!", Jade screamed out. Without any hesitating Dean gave her a slap across her face with his large hand. "You are the best, Mister Ambrose!", she replied to his slap.

Normally he would never hit a woman, not even during sex, but Jade was a though bitch, who could definitely take some slaps.

"Oh Fuck, I`m gonna cum!", Dean heard her whine out as he still fucked her like she was is property.

Then he felt her squirting out her juice all over his dick, Dean came only short time after her, pumping all his cum into her. His dick was still throbbing a bit when he pulled it out of her.

"That was what I needed. I think now we can go on with my therapy", Jade said happily but still a little out of breath and then jumped from the desk to put her pants back on, like nothing happened.

* * *

**Did you like the story? Reviewes are more than welcome :P  
**


End file.
